You belong with me
by country-chick-20
Summary: Casey and Dawson decide to go out as a couple and Mills gets jealous. Will he try to break the two apart to get with Dawson.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day at firehouse 51. The squad only had one call that day so far. Peter Mills was at the counter making lunch for the squad as he was cutting up the carrots for the stew he could not help but glance over at Gabriella Dawson. The Paramedic was sitting at the table reading a magazine and Mills could not get over how beautiful she looked. "Hey" a voice said behind Dawson. Dawson turned around to see Matt Casey walking behind her. "Hey yourself" Dawson said. "Mind if I sit here" he asked as he pulled out a chair "I wanted to ask you a question" "okay" Dawson said. Mills stood there making the soup and listen intensively to the conversation going on between Dawson and Casey.

"What are you doing Friday Night" asked Casey rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Nothing" Dawson said "why?" She asked "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me." He said. Dawson looked at him was this for real she thought was Matt Casey asking me out on a date "I'd love to" she said. "Really" Casey asked a smile spread across his face "yes" Dawson said returning the smile. "Okay cool. I will pick you up at 8:30 then" "sounds good"

*Crash* Dawson and Casey turned over to look at Mills who dropped the soup pan on the ground causing the soup to go all over. "Sorry" said Mills "pan slipped" he lied he picked up the pan "I'll go get the mop clean up this soup" he said as he walked out of the kitchen. Once out of the kitchen he walked straight to the supply closet to grab the mop. Once at the supply closet before he grabbed the mop he screamed and punched the wall "Casey" he thought "why would she go out with Casey he said I mean what does he have that I don't. I mean yeah he's a lieutenant but still. After Mills finished venting he grabbed the mop and walked back to the kitchen to clean up the soup.

Friday came and like the other day it was slow except for one call. A small oven fire accidentally set by an old lady who was baking bread. "So where's Casey taking you tonight" Shay asked Dawson as they restocked the ambo "I don't know" Dawson shrugged "He won't tell me." She looked up at Shay who nodded her head in response. In the kitchen all the guys were hanging out watching tv and messing around. Casey was sitting at the table playing cards with Hermann and Cruz when Severide walked in, he walked over to Casey and sat down in the empty seat next to him "word is someone has a date tonight" "yeah I do with Dawson" Casey said as he threw a card out on the table allowing Cruz to grab it. "You have a date with Dawson" Hermann said. "Casey nodded. "Where you taking her lieutenant" asked Mouch. "Can't say, Dawson might be listening" he said. Severide smiled and patted Matt on the back "have a good time tonight man" Severide said as he stood up and made his way over to his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Night time came and it was time for Dawson and Casey's date. Dawson was in her room trying to figure out what to wear she looked at her watch 6:00 pm Matt will be here in two and a half hours. After trying on everything in her closet she finally settled on a floral dress and white sandals. While fixing her makeup there was a knock on her door Dawson looked at her watch "he's early" she thought she got up and walked over to her door. Opening it she saw Mills standing outside he was holding a bag "Mills" she exclaimed surprised to see him. "Hey" said Mills "I brought some chicken Parm wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner" he said. "Oh I'm sorry Pete. Dawson said "I can't tonight I already have plans with Casey." She apologized "Oh" said Mills pretending to be disappointed. "I'm sorry" she said again "don't be, we can do this another time" he said "Yeah" Dawson said. With that Mills turned around and headed outside but he never left instead he hid behind the bushes and waited. At 8:30 Mills saw Casey's truck pull up and Matt Casey get out he was dressed in jeans and a collared T-shirt and sneakers. Mills watched as Casey made his way to Dawson's porch he waited three minutes before knocking on the door. When Dawson opened it Matt couldn't help but smile "You look great" he said "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" Gabby said with a smile. "Ready to go" he said as he took her hand into his "I am" said Gabby. They walked back to his truck and he opened the door for her where she slid in the passenger seat. Buckling herself in Matt closed the door he then walked over to the drivers side got in, started the car and drove off. Mills who was still hiding in the bushes waited ten minutes before he too got into his car and followed them. Matt pulled into a parking spot Gabby looked up to see that they were at the restaurant. She looked over at Matt "I've never heard of this place" "it's new just built it couple months ago" Matt said. "Come on let's go eat" he finally said as he opened up his door and got out, he walked around to the passengers side and opened up Gabby's door. Helping her out.

In his hiding spot Mills watched as Matt helped Gabby out of the truck then he watched as Gabby took her hand into his and followed him into the restaurant.

"This place is nice" said Gabby she looked around to check it out the restaurant had a nice rustic look to it. "I'm glad you think so" said Matt. A man who looked like he was in his mid forties came up to them "good evening! How many?" "Two" said Matt The waiter picked up two menus "follow me" he started walking with Matt and Gabby following behind him. The waiter stopped at a table "Is right here good for you?" He asked "This is Perfect" said Matt as he and Gabby sat down in the chairs. The waiter handed them their menus. "Can I get you anything to drink" Matt looked at GAbby "Beer" he mouthed to her Gabby nodded Matt turned to the waiter "We'll have two beers please" he told him. "Very Well. I'll give you guys a minute to look over the menu then I'll be back with you're beers" and with that the waiter was gone. After the waiter was gone Gabby turned to Matt "So how did you know about this place because I never even heard of it" "My sister told me about it" said Matt "we were gonna go to lunch together but the whole thing with mom" "I'm sorry" Gabby said not really sure what else to say "It's fine" Matt said looking up at Gabby the two starred into each others eyes. Matt really wanted to kiss her and Gabby really wanted to kiss him there thoughts were interupted when the waiter came back "Are you two ready to order" He asked ''Yes" Gabby said. Her and Matt told the waiter what they wanted and once again the waiter was off. An hour later he was back with their food. Matt and Gabby spent the rest of the evening enjoying their dinner and talking about work, their family and whatever else. At 11 pm Matt pulled up to Gabby's apartment, once he put the car in park Gabby turned to him "I had a great time tonight Matt' She said "I did to" Matt said looking into Gabby's eyes. Gabby opened her mouth to speak only to have her lips meet with Matt's. The kiss was passinate and long only when they needed air was when they finally broke free from each other Gabby was smiling she looked over at Matt he was smiling too before Gabby opened the door and got out she walked towards her door before she stopped and turned around gave a small wave, Matt returned the wave before he pulled away from her apartment. Once Gabby was in her apartment she leaned up against her door "did I just kiss Matt Casey" she thought. That night two people went to bed smiles on their faces remembering the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Gabrby arrived at firehouse 51 she gave a small wave to Casey who was doing drills with his men before disappering into the locker room to get dressed for work ocnce she closed her locker she turned around only to see Peter standing there, She jumped frightened "oh god Pete you scared me" she said "Sorry" Pete said. They were silent for a while before Gabby broke the silence "Um Pete is there something you wanted to tell me" "I uh..." Peter started before he could say it the alarm went off

Truck 81...squad 3... Ambulance 61 car accident

Gabby walked past Mills and headed towards the ambulance Mills stood there and cursed under his breath before he grabbed his turn out gear and headed for the truck then they were off. They arrived at the scence of the accident a car was flipped over and another car a audi was smashed into a light pole. Casey walked over to the car that was flipped over he got down to chech the pulse on the victims. "Driver is DOA" he said into his walkie talkie. At the other car Severide and his men were working on getting the driver out of the audi. "Hang in there ma'am were gonna get you out" Severide said "Capp how long before we get this door open" "Ten minutes" Capp answered meanwhile Dawson and Shay were getting their things ready for the victim "I need a paramedic" Severide shouted soon Shay was right next to him "Whats going on Kelly?" she asked "She has a open gash in her leg the steering wheel is digging into it" Shay studied the gash "Okay we need to get this steering wheel off her. How long do we have" "Five minutes" Capp said "OKay make it a fast five minutes" Shay ran back to the ambulance grabbed a backboard, c-collar and some gauges before running back to Severide as soon as Capp had the door opened and the roof was pulled back Shay placed the C-collar around the womens neck 'Okay Ma'am this is gonna hurt" Severide said he pulled the steering wheel off the womens leg she screamed in pain and Shay quickly put pressure on the gash to stop the bleeding she then with the help of Severide and Capp with her hand still holding the guage on the gash she moved the lady to the back board then placed the back board on the gurney and into the ambulance she got in the driver seat while Dawson got in the back with the victim and they left for lakeshore.

"So how was your date with Casey last night" Shay asked as her and Dawson drove back to the station they brought the victim to the hospital and after doing their paperwork they headed out. "It went great" Dawson said "He brought me to this new resturant, but Mills should up at my door step before Matt did he had food" "What" said Shay "Did he say why he was there?" "He wanted to have dinner I told him I had a date with Casey that night and he walked away sad then I ran into him in the locker room and he was gonna ask me something but the alarm went off" "Oh wow" Shay said "I think he has a thing for you" "What?...No Pete doesn't have a thing for me, besides he knows I like Matt." Gabby said. "Okay" Shay said

They arrived back at the station and Gabby got out of the ambulance when her phone buzzed she took it out to see a text message waiting for her

meet me in the locker rooms-Matt

On my way-Gabby

Gabby read the text and headed for the locker room. Mills wanted to finish the converstion with her from this morning so once he saw her heading towards the locker room he got up and followed her once inside he quickly stopped when he heard not only Gabby's voice but Matt's as well so he leaned up against the wall quietly and listened to the conversation between the two.

Okay sorry guys I wanted to update this last night but my internet went down (boo) but its back so here is chapter 3. What do you think Matt is gonna ask Gabby? How's Mills gonna react

Thanks for reading next update may be longer because I am taking a summer class for school and I go back to work next week. Please Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Matt stood across Gabby in the locker room he could not understand why it was so hard for him to talk to her usually he could talk to her a lot but today something was stopping him

So...? Gabby started snapping Matt out of his thoughts "what did you want to ask me? "Oh right" Matt said he took a deep breath "I wanted to say I had a good time last night" "I did too" Gabby smiled. Matt smiled back "I also wanted to know if you wanted to do it again someday" Matt said looking down at his shoes. Gabby stared at him trying to registrar what Matt had just asked her.

On the other side of the lockers Mills was still listening to the conversation he could tell by the sound of Matt's voice that he was nervous when he asked Gabby out for a second date. "Gabby didn't answer right away that should mean she doesn't want too" mills thought aloud "I'd love too" Gabby said. Mills punched the locker so hard that Casey and Gabby turned to see where the noise was coming from and Mills ran out of the locker room quickly.

Gabby turned back to face Matt. "How about you come to my place and I can cook dinner" "yeah sure. I mean I could never turn down your cooking" he said "well of course you can't I mean it's the best" Gabby lightly joked" Matt laughed before asking "so what day is good for you." "How is Saturday?" Gabby asked. "Saturday is perfect." Matt said. "Okay then it's a date" gabby said

"Yeah" the two started at each other unsure of what else to say when the alarm went off.

Ambulance 61-heart attack

"I'll see you after" Gabby said to Matt before she turned around and raced out of the locker rooms and toward the ambulance. Once in the passenger seat Shay quickly pulled out of firehouse 51 and raced to the victims home. Shay pulled up to the victims house and Gabby was already out the door before Shay put the car in park and jumped out after. Dawson went to the back of the ambo and pulled out the backboard and the other supplies. A women in her bathrobe walked out "please hurry my husband he had a heart attack" said the women frantically as she raced towards the house with Shay and Dawson following closely behind they stopped at the kitchen where the victim laid on the floor. Shay walked up to him and checked his pulse "we have a pulse" she states before helping Gabby out. Once they get the victim back boarded and into the ambulance Gabby hops in the back while Shay takes the front and they pull off.

"How was your date with Gabby last night" Matt hears Severide asks Matt closes his locker and turns to face Severide "it went well" Matt said "I have another date with her" "When?" Severide asks "Saturday! I'm going to her house for dinner" Severide slapped him on the back "nice man" he said. Matt nodded not saying anything but staring ahead at the lockers Kelly stars at him "hey are you okay" he asked his voice showing a hint of concern Matt turned back to face him "Yeah fine, um do you find anything odd about Mills" he asked "Not really except for he never talks to anyone anymore. why do you ask? Kelly answered a little confused about where this was going" "When me and Gabby were having dinner Gabby told me that before I showed up Mills showed up about an hour before me with dinner" "oh wow" Kelly said not really sure what else to say "yeah then he found her in the locker room and was gonna ask her something but the alarm went off and Gabby and I heard someone punch the lockers in frustration right after she agreed to go out with me again" Matt said "And you think it was Mills?" Kelly asks "I don't know" Matt said slumping down on the bench Kelly sitting down beside him. "I mean do you think he could have feelings for Gabby too?" Matt asked Kelly nervously "it could be possible" Kelly states truthfully "but don't worry about it Matt because Gabby loves you a lot" Matt nodded his head before he looked up at Severide "thanks" he finally said "No problem that's why I am here" Kelly said "Now lets go see what trouble the guys got into" he said getting up Matt doing the same as both lieutenants walk out of the locker room and into the common area. Both unsuspected of Mills who was in the locker room listening to their whole conversation.

It was 6:30 when Gabby and Shay returned back to the firehouse. Gabby jumped out of the passenger side as soon as Shay put the ambulance in park. She then headed towards the kitchen to see what Mills had made for dinner. She walked in to see Mouch sleeping on the couch as usual Otis was next to him poking him and pulling back when Mouch would grunt and move. Cruz and Herrman were playing cards with Matt and Kelly. Matt noticed Gabby and waved she waved back before heading over to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Here" a voice says behind her causing her to jump a little and hit her head on the fridge. "Ow" Gabby says she stands up and rubs her head hoping to stop the pain Peter Mills is standing in front of her holding a plate of food "sorry" he says noticing her rubbing her head "it's fine nothing to serious" Gabby says. "Um I saved you dinner" Mills said handing Gabby the plate "oh um wow t-thanks Mills" Gabby says she looks over at Matt who is staring at her she could see the hint of anger in his eyes. Gabby awkwardly takes the food from Peter and walks over to the table and sits down a few minutes later Matt comes and pulls up a seat next to her "hey" he says "Hi" Gabby says. "Is you're head okay?" He asks a little concerned "hurts a little" Gabby says truthfully "would you like me to get you some aspirin?" Matt asked "would you please" Gabby states "sure" Matt says as he heads over to the medicine cabinet to grab two tylenols and a glass of water before making his way over to Gabby he handed her the pills and water and she took the pills before taking a drink of water.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby cleaned like a tornado Saturday morning normally she didn't care about the mess in her house she was okay with it especially since she had been on shift a lot and when she was home she was to tired to do anything but today, today was different because today was the day Matt was coming over to have dinner. She didn't know why she was nervous about the date or Matt coming over its not like he's never been to her house before the window for example. The sound of a phone ringing snapped Gabby out of her thoughts she picked up the phone to see that it was Shay calling. Gabby picked up "hello" she said "hey how are you" Shay asked. "I'm good" Gabby lied. Shay could tell by the sound of Gabby's voice that she was lying "Gabby" she said. "Alright I'm nervous about tonight" Gabby confessed "I don't know why I'm nervous though." "Aww sweetie" Shay said "tell you what let me come pick you up and we can have a girls day to help you get ready for your date ok" "okay" Gabby said maybe a girls day was what she needed " I will be there in an hour" Shay said before hanging up. After ending the call Gabby placed her phone on the counter before heading to her bedroom to get dressed. Once dressed she was dressed there was a knock on the door Gabby opened the door Shay was standing there "hey" Shay smiled "you ready to go" Shay asked "yeah, let me grab my purse first" Gabby said she grabbed her purse and keys off the table walked out of her apartment locking the door behind her before following Shay to her car. The girls arrived at the spa Shay put the car in park and her and Gabby got out and made there way inside they walked over to the front desk a women looked up and smiled at them "good morning welcome to time for me spa. My name is Alicia. How may I help you ladies today" "we'd like the package" Shay said " very well" said the clerk she typed into the register. "Your total is $325" the clerk said. Shay handed her the cash and she gave shay and Gabby each a key "these keys open your lockers the number is on the key once you're finish return the cards to the front desk" "okay thanks" Shay said as she headed towards the locker room with Gabby following behind her.

"What time is Casey coming?" Shay asked as she and Dawson walked through the mall the girls had just finished their spa day and now they decided to do some shopping "eight" Gabby said.

"Hey Gabby, Hey Shay" a voice said Gabby and Shay turned around to see Peter Mills standing behind them. "Uh hi Pete" Gabby said feeling a little freaked "what are you two doing here?" Mills asked Shay sensing Gabby's uneasiness spoke up "we're shopping, Dawson has a date tonight with Matt" "oh" said Mills sounding disappointed "yeah but we have to lots to do today" Shay said and she walked away with Gabby following closely behind "that was weird" Shay said. "Tell me about it" Gabby agreed. As her and shay continued walking.

Gabby stepped into her apartment her and Shay finished shopping and it was now 7:00 Matt would be here in an hour once she set her bags down she jumped in the shower once she was done she placed her wet hair up into a towel and another towel was used to dry off she then rubbed vanilla lotion on her body. She walked back to her room to find something to wear finally settling on jeans a floral top and leather boots. Once she was dressed she went over to her dresser and worked on her hair and did her makeup when there was a knock on her door, getting up Gabby walked over to the door and opened it Matt was standing outside he was wearing jeans with a long sleeve and sneakers "hey" Gabby said "hey, you look nice" Matt said "thanks you don't look so bad yourself" Gabby said "thanks" Matt said They stood there for a minute before Gabby moved over to let Matt in once inside "sorry about the mess I hadn't had time to clean today" Gabby said she picked up pillows off the floor and placed them on the couch. "It's totally fine" Matt said "ok well I'm gonna start cooking dinner if you want to watch some tv" Gabby said. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Matt asked "no. It won't take me long go and enjoy yourself." Matt nodded before making his way to the couch and watched tv. Gabby got the ingredients she needed and got to work it was silent except for the cheering of the tv from the football game Matt was watching and the chopping of vegetables from Gabby and hour and a half later the food was done Gabby placed the chicken penne Alfredo pasta on a plate then grabbed two beers out of the fridge before heading over to Matt. She placed his dinner in front of him before sitting down next to him on the couch. "This is really good" Matt said he took another bite "thanks" Said Gabby they were silent the sound of forks hitting plates was all you could hear. Once they were done Gabby brought the plates to the kitchen and washed them before placing them in the dishwasher. She then took the brownies out of the oven she grabbed two bowls, the ice cream, whip cream, chocolate sauce and cherries and made two brownie sundaes before heading back to Matt.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby and Matt ate their dessert and talked about work and their days Gabby told Matt about running into Mills at the mall and how awkward it was. Once they finished dessert Gabby brought there bowls to the sink washed them and placed them in the dishwasher before walking back over to Matt. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes before Matt turned to Gabby "I'm having a great time" he said to her. "I am to" Gabby said she looked over at Matt and smiled he returned the smile and they stared at each other before Matt leaned forward, Gabby too leaned forward and the two lips met.

The kiss was passionate one that happened like in the movies. The two continued to kiss before Matt got up bringing Gabby with him and the two made their way over to her room. Matt laid down on Gabby's bed with Gabby on top of him they kissed and Matt rubbed his hands down Gabby's back before they knew it their kiss started to get even more passionate then before.

The next morning Matt woke up in a room that wasn't familiar to him he sat up in the bed and realized that he was in Gabby's house and in her bed. The bathroom door opened and Gabby walked in she had just finished showering and was now looking for something to wear. Gabby turned around to see Matt staring at her "good morning sleepyhead." She said. "Morning" Matt said "what time is it?" He asked "almost 8" Gabby answered "you might want to get up are shift starts in two hours" she added Matt nodded in agreement as much as he wanted to lay in bed with Gabby he knew he had to go to work so getting up he stretched before asking "Could I use your shower?" He asked her "Sure go ahead" Gabby said "the towels are under the sink." "Do you need something to wear because I could let you borrow some of Antonio's clothes he left them here once when he stayed over." He wouldn't mind? Matt asked "no" Gabby said "Antonio loves you he thinks you're a cool guy" "okay sure" and with that Matt headed to the bathroom with Antonio's clothes. He quickly showered and got dress. Before meeting Gabby in the kitchen for breakfast. Gabby placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him with a cup of coffee before joining him with the same thing. "So do you want to drive to work together?" Matt asked "I mean we have the same shift tonight and maybe we could go get drinks after work" "Sure" said Gabby "wow" she thought to herself "two dates in two days with Matt Casey" once they finished breakfast the two headed for Matt's truck. Matt opened the passenger side door and helped Gabby in once in he shut the door before walking over to the drivers side and getting in "ready?" He asked her "ready" Gabby said and Matt drove off towards the station the two talked along the way.

The two arrived 20 minutes before their shift started Matt parked his car in the parking lot and him and Gabby got out and walked into the firehouse together once inside they got a lot of ooo's and ahhs from everyone in the firehouse Matt gave his fellow firefighters a glare and everyone went back to what they were doing. Matt headed towards the locker room to get dressed for work while Gabby went to restock the ambulance.

"So what happened last night at Gabby's?" Matt turned around to see Kelly leaning up against the lockers "nothing, we had dinner and that's all" "uh huh" Kelly smiled not believing him "that's why you and Gabby drove here together and also why you are wearing her brothers clothes" he said "we slept together" Matt said. "Really?" Kelly asked "yeah" said Matt. Meanwhile Gabby and Shay were working on restocking the ambulance "are you gonna tell me about your date with Casey?" Shay asked? Gabby was silent for a while "I slept with him." "What? When?" Shay asked "last night" Gabby said "I want details" Shay said but before Gabby could say another word the alarm went off

Squad 3. Engine 52 ambulance 61. Truck 81 house fire

They all jumped into action. Arriving at the scene the fire didn't look to bad and it wasn't long before they were back at the firehouse. Gabby walked towards the kitchen along the way she bumped into Matt "sorry" Matt said "it's fine I should watch where I'm going" Gabby said. "So are we still going out for drinks tonight?" Matt asked "yeah. I mean if you want too." Gabby said "of course I do" Matt said. "Okay" said Gabby. "Well I'm gonna grab something to eat. If you want to join me" she said "you know I may just take you up on that offer" Matt said. He followed Gabby into the kitchen


	7. Chapter 7

Joe's was packed that night as Matt and Gabby made their way over to the bar. Matt ordered two beers for the both of them. Once the bartender handed them their beers they made their way over to a table. Gabby slid into one of the seats and Matt sat down across from her he took a sip of his beer before he spoke. "I've been meaning to ask you something?" Matt said "yeah" said Gabby she took a sip of her beer Matt took a deep breath before speaking "how would you like if we started being more than just friends?" "Like dating" Gabby asked "yeah" said Matt "yes" said Gabby. "Really?" Asked Matt "really" Gabriella said. Matt leaned across the table and kissed her. Matt and Gabby ended their kiss due to them both needing air. They smiled at each other when

"Got any room" both Matt and Gabby looked up to see Kelly and Shay standing their "sure" Gabby said she moved over so Shay could sit down with Matt doing the same for Kelly. "So I just saw Peter Mills leave here" Shay said "what? When?" Asked Gabby "like five minutes ago he looked angry about something." Gabby turned to look at Matt. He shook his head he had no idea what was going on with Mills one thing he did know was he didn't like it at all. The rest of the night the four of them talked and drank just like old times before. Matt noticed Gabby was getting tired. "You ready to go Gabs? Matt asked. "Yeah" said Gabby. She turned to Kelly and Shay "I'll see you guys later" she said before following Matt to his truck.

Matt pulled up to Gabby's house. He turned his head to see that Gabby had fallen asleep during the ride.

"Gabby" he said quietly as he gently tapped her shoulder "Gabby" Gabby made a small moan as she opened her eyes. "What?" She asked "you're home" Matt said "Gabby looked out the window to see that they were indeed at her house. "Oh wow" said Gabby "did I fall asleep?" Gabby asked "yeah" said Matt "but you looked so cute I didn't want to wake you." He added causing Gabby to blush a little. "Well I should let you get home to rest we have an early shift tomor...before Gabby could finish her sentence Matt's lips were upon hers. Gabby kissed him back the two kissed for a while letting go when they needed air. Gabby smiled at Matt before she opened the door and slid out. She gave a small wave to Matt before heading inside Matt waved back to her. In the shadows Mills watched the two his eyes showing a hint of anger and jealousy


	8. Chapter 8

He couldn't believe what he just saw or had been seeing. Casey and Dawson together and kissing. That should have been him kissing Gabby. Not Casey. Him. He always thought they had something. They had a lot in common what did gabby and Matt have in common nothing.

"Peter. PETER." Mills snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face his mother a worried look spread on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked him "yeah sorry mom I was just thinking" Mills said "I'm gonna go for a drive to clear my head" "ok sweetie" and with that Mills was out the door, he got into his car and drove off he didn't know where he was driving too or how long he will be driving for all he knew was he needed to get Gabby and Matt out of his head. But even the drive couldn't do that and he found himself at the gym. He parked his car, got out and made his way inside. Maybe punching a punching bag would help blow off steam. He headed for the locker rooms and took off his coat and sweater before putting the gloves on.

He stood in front of the bag the anger boiling inside him SWACK he hit the bag full force. His adrenaline kicking his mind going back to the kiss between Casey and Dawson SWACK he hit it again. He hit and hit and hit till he couldn't hit no more well actually he was forced to stop after the manager came in and told him the gym was closing. Mills slipped off his gloves before retrieving back to the locker room.

He had to break the two up no matter what it took Gabby was going to be his girlfriend. He got back into his car and drove off back to the diner.


	9. Chapter 9

Mills walked into station 51 the next morning before shift. Inside Severide was sitting at the squad table playing cards with the rest of rescue squad, Dawson and Shay were cleaning out the ambulance to get ready for whatever call came in. He walked towards the kitchen nodding at Dawson who nodded back before going back to her task. Mills walked into the kitchen. Mouch was sitting on the couch watching tv as usual Otis was sitting next to him poking him behind the ear, Herrman was reading the paper and Cruz was talking to Casey. Mills nodded to the men before heading over to the stove to start breakfast.

Once breakfast was done and everyone had sit down to eat Mills watched as Casey whispered something in her ear and Dawson followed him towards his office. Mills set down his fork and then quietly followed them ignoring the confused stares he got from Shay and Severide who walked in right as Dawson and Casey were leaving.

Mills followed the two quietly as they made their way towards Casey's office. They went in and Casey shut and locked the door and shut the blinds. Mills quietly inched towards the door he heard Gabby giggling and other things that he wished he never heard. He hated that Gabby was with him. He came up with a plan. He put up his fist and then he tapped on the door. "Who is it?" Casey asked "um Chief is looking for Dawson." Mills lied. It was silence and Mills thought that they didn't believe the lie "we will be right out" Casey finally said. Casey opened the door and walked out followed by Dawson. They both nodded at Mills before heading out into the common room with everyone else and Dawson headed for the Chiefs office.

Dawson walked towards the Chiefs office nervously usually when the chief 'wanted to talk to her it usually wasn't a good talk' "I wonder what I did wrong this time" Gabby thought as she tried to figure out if she did in fact do anything wrong at any of her recent calls she stopped outside the chiefs office. She saw him at his desk doing paper work. She took a deep breath before heading inside.

Chief Boden looked up from his paper work "what can I do for you Gabby" he asked "Mills said you wanted to see me sir" Gabby said Chief Boden looked at her "I never said I wanted to see you" he said confused "you didn't?" Gabby asked confused. "No" said Chief Boden. "Oh well sorry I bother you then" Gabby said and she quickly exited his office Matt was waiting outside the door for her. "So? What did the chief want?" Matt asked "nothing" Gabby said "he never even wanted to see me" "so Mills came up with the whole thing?" Matt asked "I guess" said Gabby.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day Gabby could not figure out why Mills told her that Boden wanted to see her. She figured she should ask him. She was on her way to find him when she heard "Gabby" turning around she saw Mills standing there a few feet away. Gabby didn't know why she did it but she had to, she walked up to him "we need to talk" she said to him in a tone that said this is serious. Mills nodded and followed Gabby into the locker room. Once they were inside Gabby looked around to make sure no one else is around before turning to Mills. She took a deep breath. "What's going on Mills?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Ask Mills a hint of fake confusion on his face. He knew what she was asking "I mean whats going on ever since Matt and I started dating you've been..." she stopped to figure out the right word "different" she said. At the mention of Matt's name and the term dating Mills could feel the anger boiling up inside without thinking he punched the locker causing Gabby to jump in fear. "I don't want you dating him" Mills said after he calmed down. "Why not?" Asked Gabby anger in her voice. "Because" said Mills "because why" "because I don't okay he's not right for you at all" said Mills and he walked away leaving Gabby standing there with her mouth open.  
Gabby sat down on the bench she couldn't believe Mills thought Casey wasn't right for her. She loved him and he loved her. She knew it was true she sat there and cried before wiping the tears off her face and then getting up to join the rest of the crew. The rest of the shift Gabby and Mills avoided each other the rest of the shift Gabby when her and Shay were not on a call spent her time with Matt while Mills would hang out in the kitchen and cook. Once shift ended Gabby and Matt walked together to Matt's truck. "I can't believe Mills would say something like that" Gabby said. Earlier she told Matt about her talk with Mills in the locker room Matt placed his arm around her "hey. Everything will be okay" Gabby nodded still unsure. Matt kissed the top of her head. Before they got into his truck and headed to Matt's place. Mills watching in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

She stood at the firehouse screaming Matt's name. She found him and Mills standing across from each other mills had a gun in his hand. Gabby screamed Matt's name before mills lifted the gun and fired a shot hitting Matt in the stomach. "Nooo" screamed Gabby running over to where Matt now laid. Blood seeping through his tshirt. Gabby placed his head in her lap tears falling down her eyes she looked up at Mills "why?" She cried through the tears. Gabby jerked awake from that horrified nightmare she rubbed her eyes before looking at the clock that read 2:30 am. Only 4 1/2 more hours before she had to get up and go to work and face Mills. She was going to call Matt but figured he was sleeping and decided against it. Not able to go back to sleep gabby got up and headed straight for the kitchen. Usually when she was nervous or stress she would bake something. It always helped her relieve any tension that she had. She didn't know how but it did. She got out her baking supplies and got started on the cookies. Once they were baked and cooled she had a few before packing up the rest to bring to the station. Then she laid on the couch and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly.  
Gabby woke up the next morning she turned her head to look at the time on the clock. Then jumped off the couch like a ninja as soon as she saw 7:45 am flashing on screen. She quickly headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, then she got dressed, grabbed the container of cookies and then was out the door, into her car and off to the station. Once she got to the station Matt was waiting for her. Along with Chief Boden. Gabby walked up to them. "Sorry I'm late chief, won't happen again" she said apologetically, Boden was about to yell at her but saw the cookies in her hand, he grabbed a few before nodding and heading back to his office. Gabby turned to Matt. " Matt my alarm never went off" Gabby said, "I really thought I had it set to ring every morning" "maybe you forgot to do it last night" said Matt "yeah maybe" Gabby said although she still had a feeling something was not right. "Let's go eat" said Matt as he put his arm around Gabby and lead her towards the kitchen. Matt and Gabby walked into the kitchen and everyone got up and ran over to Gabby, she knew what they wanted opening up the container in her hand she reveled some nice chewy chocolate chip cookies the whole team went nuts, grabbing cookies. "Whoa slow down guys" said Matt laughing as he grabbed two cookies out of the container then placed the container on the counter. Taking Gabby's hand he lead her to his office with Mills watching in the distant.  
Matt and Gabby walked into his office. Matt shut the blinds and locked the door. "What are you doing Casey" Gabby lightly teased. "I want to finish what we started" Matt said with a smile. Gabby smiled back. Matt walked over to her an placed his hands on her hips while Gabby cupped his face in her hands they stared down at each other and finally moved in for the kiss. The kiss started off slow then it became passionate as they started removing their shirts and soon their pants too and ended up in bed. Gabby loved this moment she hoped the bell would not go off however and ruin this moment. It continued and finally. Gabby and Matt laid down next to each other staring up at the ceiling. Gabby turned over to face Matt. He smiled at her and she smiled back before leaning in and giving him another long kiss. Pulling away when the need for air came. Gabby then got up "we should probably head back out there" she said as she started putting her clothes back on. Matt stayed in bed and stared at her as she got dressed. Gabby turned to face him. " what?" "You're so beautiful" Matt said. Gabby smiled then lean down and kissed him again.  
Once they were both dressed they headed back out to the kitchen. "You hungry?" Asked Gabby. As she headed over to make the two of them some breakfast. "Starving" Matt said as he followed her. Gabby cooked the two of them eggs and bacon and then poured them some orange juice and coffee. Then they sat down and began to eat. They were three bites in when...Beep  
Squad 3, truck 81, ambulance 61 battalion 25 . Apartment fire. The crew jumped into action.


	12. Chapter 12

The crew pulled up to the apartment and jumped out of their vehicles. Shay and Dawson went around back to grab their gurney and other supplies then stood back and waited for some victims. Severide and Casey made their way over to Chief to see how he wanted things to go down. Once they got the word from chief the two lieutenants made their way over to their respective teams and told them the plan. "Hadley I need you to find a vent." Severide shouted, "Capp and I will go with Casey's guys and search the apartment" once everyone had their duties Casey, Severide, Capp and Mills and Herrman entered the building.

"Mills go check that room" said Casey he made his way over to the room on the other side kicking down the door he barged in "fire department anyone hear me. Call out" he waited for any noise when he got nothing he shut the door and moved on. Casey made his way over to the last room he kicked open the door fire department anyone hear me. Call out" he shouted he listened for a reply when he heard none he started to walk back down when he heard a faint "help me" in the distance Casey turned back around and entered the room "fire department call out" he shouted. He heard the cry again. Where was it coming from? He thought. As he was searching his radio crackled "Casey! Whats your status?" Chief asked "there's someone in the building chief. I just don't know where." "I hear someone calling for he- but before he could finish something or someone strikes him hard in the back knocking him down. "Casey, Casey Chief shouts into the Wilkie talkie. "Shit" he says after getting no reply. "Severide" he yells, Severide walks over to him "What is it chief?" He asks. "Matt is trapped in the building I don't know what floor or room but I need you to find him fast." Chief said. "I'm on it" Severide said at that moment Mills walked out of the building. Severide ran over to him "Mills where's Casey?" He asked. "He was on the third floor when I left him" Mills said. "Alright" Severide said before he and Capp made their way back into the apartment and up to the third floor.

Dawson and Shay were treating a little boy with little smoke inhalation. When chief walked up to them. "Get ready we have another possible victim coming out" he said to them. The girls nodded that's when Gabby realize she hasn't seen Matt come out at all "Chief, where's Matt?" She asked afraid of what the answer might be. Chief couldn't lie to Gabby he knew their was something going on with the lieutenant and the paramedic "he is trapped in the building somewhere, Kelly is working on finding him." He said before he grabbed his walkie talkie "Severide have you found Casey yet?" "Not yet" Severide answered as he shut another door before moving on to the next one. When he got to the last door he went to open it only to find it locked he grabbed his walkie talkie "Chief we got a locked door here I think Casey's on the other side but I'm gonna need my axe" he said "were bringing it up now "Chief said. "Here you go lieutenant" said Cruz as he handed Severide the axe. Severide thanked him before getting to work on the door.

Dawson heart was racing she hoped Matt was okay. She knew Severide would find him in time but she was also scared that he wouldn't, her mind was elsewhere that she didn't hear Shay call her name. "Dawson" said Shay again. "What" Dawson asked jumping back into reality. "Get the gurney ready. Severide may have found Casey" Dawson gave a little smile that was good news, wasn't it?

Severide kept working on breaking the door when he finally was able to open it he walked in "oh shit" he said as he saw Casey laying on the floor he ran over to him and turned him over his mask was cracked and fogging up. "Matt were gonna get you out of here hold on" he said he turned to Capp. "Grab his legs I will grab his arms. At this point the smoke was getting really thick. "We have Casey, on our way out now" said Severide into the radio. "Good going Kelly. I'll have Shay and Dawson get ready. Severide walked out of the building he placed Casey's unconscious body onto the waiting Gurney.

Pushing the fact that this was her boyfriend here Dawson and Shay got to work with putting an IV and oxygen mask on Matt before they placed him in the back of the ambulance. Dawson and Severide jumping in back and Shay taking up the front. They sped off to Lakeshore. The rest of the crew watched all with looks of concern, sadness and worry all except one member who stood in the back with a smile across his face.

Hey guys sorry about the late update I've been back at work working 8.5 hours and I'm tired once I get home and my days off were spent doing things to get ready for back to college next month. Hopefully ill have more time now to write but we will see. Also this chapter is not really that good but I still hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading :-)


	13. Chapter 13

The ambulance pulled up to the doors of lakeshore hospital. Dawson was out of the back seat before the ambulance was in park she ran around back and opened the doors.

Dawson and Shay rolled the ambulance through the doors of lakeshore with Severide at their heels.

"33 year old male, hit in the back of the head, smoke inhalation," Gabby started giving information to the doctor as they wheeled Matt in. The doctor nodded his head "place him in room 2 get the oxygen mask and I'm gonna need some X-rays on the head" the doctor said as the nurses wheeled Matt into room 2. Gabby stayed behind she knew she could not follow the doctors but a part of her wanted to just not listen to the rules and be there for Matt. She felt Shay wrap her arms around her and she broke down crying. "It's going to be okay" Shay said patting her friend on the back. "Casey is strong he will get through this"

"How do you know" Gabby Snapped, Gabby looked away she didn't mean to snap at Shay. "I'm sorry" she said "it's okay, I know you're upset about Matt" Shay said. Severide walked up to the girls "Chief and the guys are on their way here" he said. "Thanks Kelly" Dawson said as she wiped away a tear. Kelly gave Dawson a hug.

It wasn't long before Chief and the rest of the guys showed up. Once inside Chief walked straight over to the reception desk. "I am here for an update on one of my men, Lieutenant Matthew Casey." He said in a tone that meant now. The lady looked over some paperwork "I'm sorry I do not have any information on Mr. Casey yet. Why don't you sit down and I will come get you when I get any updates." The lady pointed to a bunch of chairs in the waiting room. Chief nodded his head and went over to the waiting area. He took a seat between Gabby and Severide. He noticed Gabby had tears in her eyes. He placed his hand on her knee and patted it.

It wasn't long before the doctor came out. "I am looking for Matthew Casey's family" he said. Everyone stood up "how is he" Chief asked. "He's going to be okay we gave him some oxygen and the X-rays don't show anything bad. However I would like to keep him overnight to make sure everything is good whoever hit him in the head did it pretty hard and I want to make sure that he will survive through the night" the doctor said Chief nodded. "Can we see him doctor?" Chief asked. "Yes you can but only two at a time." "Alright Dawson come with me" said Chief. Dawson got up and her and chief followed the doctor down the hall to Matt's room. "Here is his room" the doctor said opening the door. Chief Boden thanked the doctor and shook his hand before him and Gabby made their way into Matt's room.

As soon as Gabby saw Matt laying their his eyes close the tears started coming. Chief placed his hand on her shoulder. "He is strong he will make it through it" Gabby nodded as she wiped away a tear. She went over to Matt's bed and sat on the edge of it. Her fingers started doing gentle strokes across his face. Matt opened his eyes. "Hey" Gabby said softly "hey" Matt said. Chief walked over to the bed "Matt can you tell me what happened in the apartment?" "Yeah, I heard a guy yelling for help so I walked into the room I heard the yelling from but I saw no one there so I looked around and then all of a sudden someone came up from behind and hit me in the back of the head knocking me out then that's all I remember" Matt said. Chief nodded. "I'm going to call Antonio and see if he could do an investigation" Gabby nodded. The rest of the team visited with Matt before they headed out leaving Matt and Gabby alone "Matt I was so worried about you" Gabby said as tears started falling again "hey there," Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Gabby "everything is going to be okay. I am fine baby" Gabby cried into the crook of his neck Matt ignored the wetness of his shirt and continued to rub Gabby's back.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt Casey got dressed in the clothes Gabby brought to him. He was leaving the hospital today. Kelly was coming to pick him up. There was a knock on his door. "Come in" Matt said as he pulled on his sneakers. The door opened and the doctor popped his head in. "Hello Mr. Casey, just wanted to see how your doing" "I'm fine" Matt answered "ok well you're discharge papers are waiting at the desk. Do you have a ride home. I really don't want you driving or even working till I am absolutely sure you're okay" Matt nodded "yeah my friend Kelly is coming to get me." The doctor nodded before he turned and walked out with Matt taking up his heels. Matt walked over to the reception desk and signed his discharged papers before he headed to the front door. Kelly was waiting outside his car.

"Hey, how's the head" Kelly asked as Matt got closer, "it's fine" he slid into the passenger seat of Kelly's car kelly did the same in the driver seat he started the car and was off.

The ride was silent before Kelly turned to Matt "Antonio has some guys investigating" he said "oh really" Matt asked. "Yeah he says he will stop by Gabby's tonight. He wants to ask you a few questions and also share what he has found." Matt nodded

Kelly pulled up to Gabby's apartment Matt thanked him before heading up. He took the key Gabby gave him out of his pocket and let him self in. He shut and locked the door looking at the clock he saw that it read 3:30 Gabby would be home in two and a half hours. Matt decided to take a shower before Gabby got home. After his shower he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch and watched a little tv shutting his eyes in the process.

Gabby fumbled with her keys in her hand. With everything that was going on with Matt she found it hard to stay focus at work. She hoped Antonio could find out who did this to Matt. She stuck the key in the key hole unlocking the door and opening it. She walked in to see Matt asleep on her couch the tv on. Gabby quietly walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Matt opened his eyes. "Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" Gabby asked. "Better. What time is your brother coming over?" "Later tonight. I don't know what time though. Do you want me to cook dinner" Matt nodded and Gabby turned and headed for the kitchen.

The timer went off on the oven Gabby grabbed the oven mitt off the counter and pulled the bake chicken out of the oven at that moment Antonio walked in. "Hey Sis? Matt? Antonio called out "in here" Gabby said Antonio walked into the kitchen where Gabby was taking the garlic bread out of the oven. "Mhmm smells good in here" Antonio said as he took a slice of garlic bread Gabby slapped his hand away. Antonio laughed and took a bite of his bread. Matt walked into the kitchen "hey man" he said as he shook Antonio's hand "so what do you got for me" Antonio held up a folder "lets eat then we can talk" Matt nodded and the two of them walked to the dining room table Gabby followed and placed the chicken on the table along with the rice, green beans and Garlic bread the three of them filled a plate and then sat down and eat.

Hey guys here's another chapter. So what do you think Antonio found while investigating? Was it Mills or someone else? Please review and thanks for reading


	15. Chapter 15

The three of them finished their dinner. Gabby got up and started clearing the table and cleaning up the kitchen while Matt and Antonio went into the living room.

"So what do you have for me?" Matt asked. Antonio pulled out a Manila folder and opened it. "I went to the buildings security to see if there camera caught anything either before, during or after the fire and they gave me this" he pulled out some photos and gave them to Matt "take a look at them, now we can't really see who the person in that photo is but I have some guys investigating the apartment hopefully there is still some evidence that was not burned in the fire" Matt stared at the photos. Gabby came out with a tray of homemade pumpkin spice cookies with frosting and some coffee for the three of them and then took a seat next to Matt. "I also want to interview the guys at the firehouse to see if they saw anything suspicious before the attack." Matt nodded. "And you don't know who did this" Antonio sighed "well yes all we know from the photo is that the person who attacked you was a guy. We want to know why he attacked you and if he has any connections to anyone in the past that you had a problem with." Matt nodded "what about the cries I heard in the apartment before I was attacked?" Antonio pulled out a tape recorder. "Was a recorder" he pushed the play button and anguish cries for help came out. "Who ever is behind this has been planning this attack for a while."

After the three of them had finished talking, Antonio left promising them that he will stop by the firehouse the next morning and talk to the guys. "Matt are you okay" Gabby asked concern in her voice as Matt stared at the photos Antonio left. "Matt turned to her and gave a small kiss on her forehead "I will be" he said in a soft tone. He knew it wasn't true and he had a feeling Gabby knew too because she wrapped her arms around him and held him. Matt placed the pictures down and got up and headed to the bedroom. Gabby picked up the photos and took a look at them. She stared at the photos when something caught her eye. "Matt" she shouted as she got up and ran to the bedroom. Matt walked out of the room "Gabby what is it? He asked. Gabby placed the photo in front of him. Matt looked at the photo for a minute trying to see what Gabby saw when...

"Oh my god"

he placed the picture down and turned to Gabby. "We need to call your brother and give this to him."

Gabby nodded and pulled out her phone. She found her brothers name in her contacts and hit call. The phone rang two times before Antonio picked up. "Gabby what is it? He asked. "Antonio we need you back here now. Matt and I found something that you should take a look at." "I'm on my way" and with that Gabby hung up.

She turned to Matt. "He is on his way"

Note: Sorry this chapter is so short I promise to make the next one long. What do you think Gabby found in the photo? Will Antonio be able to arrest the guy who hurt Matt? Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Antonio's car came to a screeching halt outside Gabby's apartment. He put the gear in park, got out and ran up to Gabby's apartment. He went to knock on her door only to have Gabby opening it already. "Gabby, what is it? What did you find" Antonio said he walked into the apartment. Gabby handed him the photo. Antonio took a look at it. "Oh man" he said. He got out his phone and started dialing. He then put it to his ear and walked into Gabby's room. Matt walked over to Gabby and placed his arms around her. "Is you're brother here?" He asked "yeah, he's making a phone call. I showed him the picture." Gabby answered. Matt nodded. A few minutes later Antonio reemerged in the living room. "So?" Gabby asked. "I'm gonna be going over to Mills for questioning" Gabby nodded. "Do you think he had something to do with what happened?" Matt asked "there is a possibility but I am not sure" Antonio answered truthfully.  
"I want to be there when you question him" Matt said. "No" Antonio said sternly "If it was Mills I don't want him to know we're suspicious about him" "so you want us to go on with our lives and pretend this never happened?" Matt asked anger in his voice. "I'm not saying that. Look we don't have enough evidence to tell us that Mills is behind this." He holds up the photo "this photo could mean anything, I just want you two to be safe." Matt nodded he wasn't happy about what Antonio just told him but he knew he was right. He couldn't face getting hurt or worse Gabby being hurt.  
It wasn't long before Antonio left for Mills house to question him about the attack.

Matt returned to the firehouse the next morning. When he walked into the common room he was greeted with hugs and slaps on the back. He looked around to see that Mills was no where to be found. "Where's Mills" Matt asked. "He said he had to run to the store" Otis said. Matt nodded before turning around and heading to the locker room. He walked over to his locker and opened it. Pulling off his shirt he changed into his uniform. Once he was changed he shut his locker. Turning around he saw Mills standing there. "What do you want Mills" Matt asked anger in his eyes. "You must think you're some hotshot accusing me of having something to do with the attack" mills said. "I know it was you" Matt said "oh yeah and what proof do you have?" Mills asked getting up in Matt's face. "There's a photo and video Mills. You can't deny it." Matt said standing his ground. Mills backed away. "You better watch your back Casey. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Mills said, and with that he turned around and walked out of the locker room. Matt leaned up against the lockers his heart beating fast.

Matt returned to the common room to find everybody sitting down enjoying a meal Mills cooked he scanned the room for Gabby. Shay notice who he was looking for. She nodded her head towards the garage. Matt nodded his head to thank her and headed out to find Gabby. It did not take too long to find her as she was in the ambulance cleaning it.  
He walked over to it and knocked. Gabby looked up from what she was doing. A smile spread across her face when she saw Matt "hey" she said "hey" Matt said "can I talk to you" "sure" Gabby said. She got out of the ambo and followed Matt outside.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Mills cornered me in the locker room" he said.  
"What?" said Gabby. "What did he say?"  
"He said I had to watch my back if I don't want to get hurt again"  
"Oh my god, we have to call my brother" Gabby said  
"No" Matt said.  
"Matt" Gabby said  
"Gabby please"  
Gabby nodded "okay" she finally said. "But if things get out of hand I'm calling Antonio"  
"Okay" Matt said he gave her a kiss on the forehead before they got up and headed inside.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of shift went by slowly with them only going out for three calls Mills was forced to stay behind due to being questioning by the police. When the team returned from helping a mother and her daughter after a car wreck. Matt jumped out of the passenger side truck. He started removing his turnout gear when he heard someone say his name behind him he turned around to see Boden standing behind him. "My office" he states firmly before turning around and heading to his office. Matt nods his head and after removing his turnout gear heads towards the chiefs office. Matt nears the office he sees chiefs door opened a crack. Pushing it open he steps in "you wanted to see me chief" he says

"Casey, Sit down" Matt does as he is told and sits down waiting for what chief has to say. "I sent Mills home" Matt nods his head "okay" he says "is there anything else" Chief nods and takes a deep breath before he leans up against his desk. "Dawson's brother called they have a guy in custody that was connected to the attack. The police are grilling him for answers and to see if he was working alone or with someone." "So now what" Matt asks. "Well until we find out whats going on Mills is suspended for the time being and as for you and Gabby Antonio wants you too protected until this thing is settled" Matt nods before he gets up and leaves Chiefs office heading to the locker room to gather his things and then find Gabby so they can go.

Gabby and Matt made there way to Gabby's apartment after shift that night when they were outside her door. Gabby noticed her door was opened a little. Matt she said Matt stepped in front of her and opened the door he stepped in and turned on the light. Gabby stepped out from behind him and gasped

"Oh my god" she exclaimed as she saw the mess in her apartment. Everything was on the floor, lamps broken, pictures were smashed. Everything. Gabby got on the phone with Antonio. Matt walked through the house to see what else was broken or destroyed. He came across a photo it was one of him and Gabby from a long time ago. He picked the photo up to find that someone cut his face out of it.

"Antonio is on his way" Matt turned around to see Gabby standing in the doorway. "Okay" Matt said. He notices tears in Gabby's eyes "hey, come here" he says as he walks up to her and gives her a hug "everything will be okay" he tries to comfort her. "I'm scared, what are we going to do" she asks. Matt shakes his head "I wish I had an answer for you" he let Gabby cry before she removed herself from his grasp. "Antonio will be here soon" she says as she wipes her eyes and heads out of the bedroom. Matt nods before following her.

Police walked around Gabby's apartment looking for evidence. Gabby and Matt stayed in the kitchen talking to Antonio. "Do you think it was Mills" Matt asked "there is a possibility" Antonio says. "Until we can arrest him however I want you guys to stay somewhere where he can't find you guys it's not safe here. And I don't think Matt's house is safe either." Gabby nods. "I can call Shay" she states Matt nods his head and Gabby gets up to make the phone call leaving Matt and Antonio alone to talk. "How long will it take you guys to arrest him" Antonio sighed "I don't know the guy we have in custody won't talk and the evidence is lacking hopefully we can find evidence here that will put him away for a while" Matt nods at that moment Gabby comes back "Shay said we could stay with them until this whole thing clears up." "Okay" Matt says.

"Matt, Gabby" Shay says as she opens the door. She gives them a hug. "Hey Shay" Dawson says as her and Matt step inside. Kelly walks over to them. "Hey" he gives gabby a hug and then slaps Matt on the back. "You guys can bring your bags upstairs in the guest room" Shay says pointing to the stairs. "Thanks shay" Gabby says, her and Matt head upstairs to place their bags in the guests room.

Matt and Kelly were upstairs talking in Kelly's bedroom. While Gabby and Leslie were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"What did Antonio say?" Kelly asked "that the guy won't talk and they don't have enough evidence to arrest Mills"

"oh wow" Kelly states but before he can utter another word

"KELLY, MATT" Shay screams. The two lieutenants run down the stairs into the kitchen. They find Shay on the ground Kelly runs over and picks her up. "Shay are you alright" Kelly asked. Matt looks around the kitchen "Gabby" he says to himself. "Shay where's Gabby?" "He took her, Mills took her"

Matt and Kelly look at each other both their fist tightening.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why are you doing this" Gabby asked Mills as he sped through the streets of Chicago. "Don't talk" Mills said angrily. "Please Mills" Gabby pleaded "I said shut up" Mills said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Gabby who shut her mouth and stared at the gun her eyes wide with fear. The rest of the ride Gabby was silent. She stared out the window halfway through the drive she started to not notice where she was the city she once knew was disappearing and everything else became trees and lakes. Mills took a sharp right and Gabby began to notice a warehouse. Mills parked the car in front of the warehouse he got out and walked around to the passenger side he opened the door and pointed his gun to Gabby "get out" he said. Gabby did as she was told. Gabby walked inside the warehouse with Mills right behind her his gun trained on her back. Looking around Gabby noticed it was filled with pictures of her. "Mills had been spying on me" she thought she also saw a dart board over in the corner on the wall that had Matt's face in it. Pretty much every picture here was ones of her and Matt with either Matt's head cut out or colored on.

Back at Shay and Severide's loft the police were there looking for evidence and asking questions. One cop was asking Matt questions. "What did the guy look like?" the cop asked Matt. Matt started describing Mills. "And your positive it was this Mills character who took her?" The cop asked again. "Yes" Matt said. "How can you be sure?" "What?" Matt asked he can feel him self getting angry now. "If you weren't downstairs when your girlfriend was kidnapped how could you be so sure that it was this Mr. Peter Mills" the cop said "because her friend Shay was the one who was with her when he came and took her." Matt yelled. "Sir don't yell we are doing the best we can" the cop said. "What are you doing?because, all I see is you guys running around like some lunatic. My girlfriend is out there with a psycho and I want someone to find her." Matt shouted at that moment Antonio came rushing in he walked over to the detective and placed his hand on his shoulder "hey Rimes, go look for evidence I will talk to Mr. Casey" Rimes nodded before turning around "good luck" he whispered in Antonio's ear. Once Rimes was out of ear sight Antonio turned to Matt. "The guy we had in questioning finally spoke," "yeah?" Matt asked hoping to here some good news "and?" "And, he told me that Peter Mills had an abandon warehouse that he used a lot" "you think he has Gabby there?" Matt asked "I don't know but I'm about to find out" Antonio said "I want to come with you" Matt said. "I don't think that's a good idea, we don't know what he has planned for you or gabby. It could be a trap" "look I'm coming I'm not gonna sit here and wait." Matt said. Antonio shook his head "fine, lets go" he said. As he headed towards his car Matt following suit.

Gabby sat on a bench while Mills went around collecting a few things. "Just a few more things then we can head for the airport baby" Mills said. Gabby snorted she hated being called baby by him. Once Mills had everything he walked over to Gabby. Gabby looked up only to be met with Mills eyes staring at her "lets go" he said as he roughly grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Gabby jerked her arm free "don't touch me" she said to Mills. "Always have to show off your tough side" mills said "I like it" Gabby rolled her eyes "let me go" she said "why baby" Mills mocked "don't you love me" Gabby could feel herself getting angry "NO I don't love you. I never will love you. I love Matt" she shouted. Gabby was not prepared for the backhand she was gonna get to her face by mills after mentioning Matt's name. Gabby placed her hand on her stinging cheek tears threatening to spill. "I never want to here that name. Matthew Casey is as good as dead" Mills said. Tears started falling down Gabby's face. "Please don't do this" she pleaded.


	19. Chapter 19

Antonio sped through the streets of Chicago. Matt could feel his hands ball up into fist "I'm gonna kill that bastard when I see him" thought Matt he looked over at Antonio he too was angry his hands squeezed the stirring wheel tightly Matt knew at that moment that Antonio felt the same way he was about Mills. Antonio turned over to find Matt staring at him. Matt turned back to face in front of him. "We'll get her back" Antonio said. Matt just nodded. He knew Antonio was right but he also had a feeling he could be wrong. Antonio's radio crackled to life Matt heard cops talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying "10-4" Antonio said before he turned the car down a dirt road and sped down it. Matt looked over at Antonio

Gabby laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling it had been three hours since she was at the warehouse with Mills two hours being locked in this small room. "Where is he planning on taking me? Gabby thought to herself. She heard soft singing. Getting up from the bed she walked over to the door putting her ear against it she heard the singing coming from Mills. The singing then turned into footsteps quickly Gabby got up and went back over to the bed. She laid down and pretended to sleep waiting for the door to open. The door opened fast and Mills walked into the room and over to Gabby. "Get up" he told her "were leaving" Gabby did as she was told "where are you taking me" she asked "on vacation" Mills deadpanned he was getting real tired of her asking questions. Gabby started walking towards the door Mills right behind her, his gun trained on her back. Opening the door Mills walked outside Gabby right behind him. But when Mills stepped outside he was met with someone's fist in his face he stumbled backwards looking up he saw Matt Casey standing over him. Getting up quickly he led a firm punch right on Casey's jaw. Matt stumbled back but recovered quickly to punch Mills in the stomach. The two threw punches after punches. "Matt" Gabby screamed. "Gabby, run get help" Matt said before Mills kicked him in the stomach draining out any of the fight that was still in him. Mills then looked up at Gabby who looked from Matt to Mills before turning around and making a break for it. Mills following suit. "Gabby" he shouted as he ran after her.

It had been an hour since Matt had ran ahead of him. Walking through the area he stopped when he saw a body on the ground. Silently walking forward he stopped when he saw some short dirty blond locks "oh god. Matt" he shouted as he ran towards him. "Matt" he said he kneeled down besides him. "Mills he went after Gabby" Matt said as he tried to take a few breaths. Antonio looked towards the woods. "Stay here" he said to Matt as he got up and headed towards the woods.

Gabby ran awhile she didn't know how long she ran but she knew she couldn't stop. She heard Mills calling her name. But she didn't know where it was coming from. She continued running until she tripped over a hidden tree branch "ah" she cried out as she rolled down the hill. Stopping at the bottom she grabbed her ankle which was screaming in pain. "Ah" she cried. "Decided to slow down" a voice said. Gabby looked up her eyes wide with fear to see Mills standing in front of her, Gabby tried to get away but Mills was faster he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up "ah" Gabby cried out. "Let her go Mills" Gabby and Mills looked up to see Antonio standing there his gun pointed thinking quickly Mills pulled out his gun wrapping an arm around Gabby's neck he pointed the gun to her temple. Gabby struggled in his grasp. "Drop the gun Antonio" he shouted "not until you let my sister go" he said Mills shook his head "I can't do that" he said. Gabby continued to struggle tears falling down her eyes "Antonio help" she cried. Antonio looked around there had to be a way to distract him all of a sudden they heard people's voices Mills turned around to see where the sound was coming from Antonio took the opportunity to knock Mills down. He ran into him hard knocking him and Gabby over Mills gun went off the two struggled and Gabby took that opportunity to slip away. Antonio slapped handcuffs on an unconscious Mills. "Peter Mills you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. you have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state. He got up off Mills and walked over to Gaby "hey you okay" he asked her "did he hurt you?" he checked her over to make sure there was no sign of injury anywhere "My ankle" she said. "I can't move it." Antonio nodded. "Hold on" he said he got onto his walkie talkie "this is Detective Dawson I'm gonna need backup" he said "copy that detective" replied the voice on the other end. Soon backup arrived Antonino carried Gabby back over to the warehouse. Matt who was getting himself checked out by one of the Emts on scene jumped down quickly when he saw Antonio walking back carrying Gabby. "Oh god Gabby" he shouted as he ran towards them "she's okay Matt, just a little shaken up and her ankle may be be broken but other than that she's okay" Matt nodded as he followed them towards the ambulance he got in behind Gabby and sat on the side holding her hand into his the ambulance doors shut and the ambulances screamed down the road towards lakeshore.

Gabby woke up the next morning she turned and found Matt sleeping in the corner. The door opened a crack and Antonio popped his head in "hey sis" he said "hey" she replied back giving him a smile. "How's the ankle" he asked "broken in two places" she said "ouch" he winced "could be worse" she said. Matt stirred awake "hey Antonio" he said when he saw him "hey yourself how are you doing" he asked "better" Matt said as he got up from the chair. "What can we do for you." "Well I wanted to see how my sister was but I also came to tell you that the jury found Mills guilty, he will be in jail for a while." "That's great news" Matt said. He looked over at Gabby who nodded "well I have to get back to the station but I will stop by the house later to check on you" Antonio said he shook Matt's hand and gave Gabby a kiss on the forehead before he headed out. Gabby starred at the door. "What's wrong?" Matt asked her. "Nothing I was just thinking" Gabby said. Matt kissed her on the lips. Pulling apart when the door opened and Shay and Severide walked in "hey girl" she said "hey" Shay walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "how you feeling hun?" She asked "better" Gabby said. "We were all worried about you Gabs" Severide said as he gave her a hug. "I'm okay" she told him.

The rest of the firehouse stopped by they gave Gabby a hug Hermann even brought a teddy bear and some flowers that he got from the store down the street. He handed them to Gabby who smiled and thanked him "get better soon Dawson the house is boring without you" Gabby laughed "I'll be back in no time" she said as she gave him a hug. Soon everybody had gone home leaving Matt and Gabby alone. The two were sitting on Gabby's bed watching a movie on the little screen when Gabby looked over at Matt. "Matt" she whispered "hmm" Matt said his eyes not leaving the tv "thank you" Matt looked at her "thank you for helping me" she said a smile appeared across Matt's face, he leaned in Gabby leaning into and their lips met.


	20. Chapter 20

So that is the end. I wanna thank everyone who stayed with me during this story. Even though I had my thoughts about it I am glad a lot of you liked it. I will be writing another story soon hopefully I can start it before season 2 starts (only 9 more days till are favorite firefighters are in tv *happy dance*) okay anyways thank you again and I hope to eve writing again soon =)


End file.
